Eon
Eon is an alternate version of Ben Tennyson gone horribly rogue and serves as one of his most powerful foes. He is the arch-nemesis of Professor Paradox, and the two have clashed for millenia. Appearance In his first appearance in Race Against Time, Eon is an old Chronian that wears a black helmet with a purple tinted visor. His main outfit is a black bodysuit, over which he wears a long black coat. He also has black gauntlets with purple highlights on them. When Ben becomes a copy of him, he lacks the helmet. In Ultimate Alien, due to him now being an alternate version of Ben, Eon wears a silver helmet with a purple visor that blocks all view of his face, leaving only two glowing purple eyes visible. Hesports the black bodysuit, along with silver boots, gauntlets and a chestplate; a purple cape is also hanging off his shoulders. Underneath the mask, he resembles an adult version of Ben (namely Ben 10,000), sporting a moustache-and-beard combo, brown hair, and green eyes. Personality Eon maintains a cold, serious demeanor and rarely, if ever, smiles. He seems to be an archetypical Machiavellian schemer and sadistic megalomaniac determined to further his own power. He wishes to kill every other version of himself so that he can be the only Ben Tennyson, though his exact motivations for this and the circumstances that brought them about are unclear. Though certainly confident in his abilities, Eon is a careful man and doesn't underestimate his enemies. He holds nothing but contempt for Professor Paradox and wants him dead, though he acknowledges the fellow time-traveler as a worthy opponent. Eon's view of aliens is unclear, since he no longer possesses the Omnitrix, but he likely detests them for some reason known only to him. Eon doesn't care about anyone but himself, viewing his servants (who are also alternate versions of him) as tools to be disposed of when they are no longer useful to him. Given the fact that he enslaved so many alternate versions of himself in his long criminal career, Eon can be viewed as a sick, twisted villain, though a highly unique one. Biography In one timeline, Eon attempted to conquer Earth for a myserious alien race called the Chronians, but was stopped and imprisoned by the Plumbers with the aid of Professor Paradox around 200 years ago. Eon broke free and tried to activate a weapon called the Hands of Armageddon in order to begin the Chronian invasion, but was defeated by the Ben Tennyson of that timeline and was seemingly destroyed. Eon survived, however, and fled to another timeline. He began capturing and enslaving (or absorbing) other versions of Ben until he When he came to the real Ben, Ben 10,000 used Clockwork's abilities to send him 20 years earlier, to present day Ben. They eventually find out that he was absorbing the Bens, making them into his minions, and that Eon is a corrupt Ben Tennyson, wanting to eliminate all other Bens and become the one and only Ben in the whole space-time continuum. They realized that Eon was hunting them from inside their Ultimatrixes. However, Eon was defeated when the Hands of Armageddon was destroyed by Jetray. Unfortunately, Eon survived, and continued his plans from other timelines, being constantly hindered by Professor Paradox. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains